Noisy Friend
by Xanthous1001
Summary: Shika melewati hari-harinya dengan hal hal yg konyol bahkan keterlaluan bersama teman temannya, R&R


**Sorry kalo gaje ,karena aku newbie di sini! Gak terima flame , soalnya aku newbie**

**Warning : GaJe + hancur nan jelek +alur kayak jln tol+ Humornya GaJe + dpt menimbulkan serangan jantung + tidak dpt dikomsumsi(?) , yg jelas OOC**

**Genre : Friendship+Humor nya nyelip dikit **

**Pair : Shikamaru +….**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

_**((((Noisy Friend))))**_

Di desa Konoha yg damai nan permai , seorang pria berambut style buah nanas , berjalan menyusuri Konoha yg nampak sangat ramai pada siang hari , ya Shikamaru Nara , seorang pemuda yg memiliki otak kelewat batas , pemenang di setiap lomba tidur terlama itu sedang bersama kawan kawannya antara lain Ino Yamanaka dan Chouji Akimichi

"Desa ini terlalu tidak cocok untukku , aku ingin tidur."Gumam pemuda nanas tersebut .

"Shika, apa kau menghargai persahabatan kita dari lahir bersama Chouji?."Tanya Ino. "Oh ya ,Shika bagaimana caramu untuk tetap pintar sih?."Tanya Ino bertele-tele

** "**_Men-dokusai._" Ujar Shikamaru

"Shikamaru , apakah kau telah terobsesi pada mantra mu dan cairan yg disebut **iler.**" Tanya Chouji yg menimpali ke-_noisy_ an Ino

"Aku pulang dulu ya ,Ino , Oh ya karena ini mendekati bulan suci , diskonnilah toko bunga mu , bunga bunga mu yg bau nan jelek itu terlalu tidak pantas mendapat harga segitu".Ujar Shikamaru

"**SHIKA!".** Teriak Ino yang mampu terdengar ke rumah author

_**((((Noisy Friend))))**_

….

….

….

**"SHIKA! **Bangun nak , cepat ke sekolah , pak KepSek mu bilang bahwa engkau belum mengikuti 2 acara yg tlh dibuat untukmu dari pans girl mu ya

"Iya ,bu , tetapi masa mereka membuat acara nyanyi bersama pasangan ,bla bla ble ble." Ujar Shikamaru meremehkan

DI JALANAN…..

Tiba- tiba ia menabrak seorang gadis

BRUKKK…

"Hey ,apakah engkau tidak memakai dengkulmu untuk melihat , buta ." Ujar Shikamaru dengan PD-nya dan tidak menyadar *author:seharusnya :  
>"***,***** ****** ***** ******* matamu ***** ******* , ****"<p>

"Hah! ,_gomen gomen_ , kalau ada waktu akan kuperiksa dengkulku agar bisa melihat dengan jelas(?)."Jelas gadis itu yg lg terburu buru , jadi ia tak menyadar jua

DI KONOHA HIGH SHOOL…..

SHIKA!SHIKA! , Teriak fans girl nya Shika,walaupun malasnya kelewat batas, Shika memiliki 7 piala emas berturut – turut dari kelas 1 SD-2 SD(?)*maksudnya author 2 SMP , mereka terlalu histeris melihat ia tidur dengan Chouji di atas pohon ,padahal hanya tidur bersampingan , tetapi itu membuat fans girlnya geram melihat tingkah Chouji yg menurut mereka keterlaluan.

'Hey , kalian menganggu waktu tidur mantap ku saja , _mendokusai _."Teriak Shikamaru dari atas pohon ."

BRUUT…..

"Bau apa ini?."Ujar Shikamaru.

"Ah ,setelah membuang gasku , aku tlah nyaman."Gumam Chouji

"GENDUT! BAU TAU ,TANGGUNG JAWAB !, sekolah ini terpolusi karenamu tau , gas apa racun tuh?."Teriak Shikamaru

"Memang aku menghamilimu , untuk apa aku bertanggung jawab , kepalan nanas *kepala nanas*."Balas Chouji tak mau kalahnya

"Kau tak menghamiliku tapi kau membuat sekolah ini terpolusi ,gendut ,_mendokusai !_."Ujar Shikamaru

SKIP TIME

Lonceng sekolah pun berbunyi menunjukkan pelajaran pertama akan dimulai , di kelas VIII B seorang guru berambut silver bermasker masuk ke kelas itu membawa buku buku pelajaran + komik 6 seri Icha-Icha Paradise + masker masker berwarna pink untuk dipakai (?) , Kakashi Hatake

"Kakashi-sensei , hari ini kita ada test pelajaran Fisika kan ?."Ujar seorang gadis berambut pantat kuda *di tampol Ino* maksudnya kuncir kuda

"Betul Yamanaka, oh ya , apakah kalian sudah belajar mengenai rumus rumus Fisika yg sensei berikan?."Ujar Kakashi sensei

"Ino , mengapa kau mengingatkan Kakashi sensei akan test yg menguji kepintar plus otak ,bodoh !."Bisik seorang gadis berjidat lebar *sakura:woi author ,jidat 4 inci*wow* gue ni pemberian yg maha kuasa tau |author :ie , tau masa jidat dijual di pasar jidat*

"Soalnya kemaren gw udah belajar 24 non stop ngapalin 2 rumus aja ,di toilet, di kamar , di jalanan ,di taman , bahkan di pemakaman(?) , suseh nya setengah mati gile !."Balas Ino gak terima

"Bener loe , masa sampe belajar non stop , what the hell ?."Ujar Sakura dengan mata membulat seperti jam bulukan kesukaan author

"Iye lah."Ujar Ino

"Jago loe."Balas Sakura

"Oh , hari ini kita gak jadi test deh , Kakashi sensei lupa buat soal ,kalo ada yg mau test duluan, istirahat ke 1 datang ke kantin , ke toko "BABI BAKAR" di ujung kantin ya , kalo gak ada cobe pergi ke rooftop sekolah , kl nggak ada lg artinya kalian nasib."Ujar Kakashi sensei yg membuat Ino lemah

"*sambil memasang muka memelas* Shika, tolonglah bujuk Kakashi sensei agar dia membuat test soal itu hari ini juga , tolonglah sahabatmu yg belajar 24 jam non stop di manapun aku berada , tolonglah Shika ,kau kan murid kesayangan Kakashi sensei , tolonglah * membuang air mata buaya* hu….hu….."Ujar Ino panjang lebar non stop

"Kakashi sensei , tolong buatkan soal hari ini JUGA ! , MENGERTI! , aku ingin mengerjakan nya hari ini juga ,kalau tidak kamu saya pecat ."Bentak Shikamaru

Sedikit informasi dari author :

adalah anak Kepala sekolah yaitu Shikaku Nara dan wakil kepsek Yoshino Nara

adalah murid kesayangan semua guru karena otak yg kayak jalan tol ,gak henti henti mikirnya

satu sekolah ini memiliki 452 murid perempuan yg semuanya nge fans ama Shika dan 365 murid lelaki yg jadi saingan otak Shikamaru

"I-Iya Shika, tp jgn di pecat ya , nnt setelah plng sekolah yg ingin mengerjakan duluan cari saya di ruang guru yg baru ya …"Jawab Kakashi sensei

"Shika , bego ,tolol , kepala bebek , kepala dugong , cabang bayi , P.A , oon , otak segede kacang mete kesukaan author (?) pokoknya lu ngaco deh , gue kan bilangnya minta tolong bukan ngebentak oon , sekarang cpt minta maaf sama Kakashi sensei ."Bisik Ino dengan background berapi api *khakahakha*(readers:kok jd horror sih ich celem)

"_Mendokusai ,_Ino makanya kalo ngomong tu yg jls , jelek jelekin nama baik gue aja ."Balas Shikamaru

"Kakashi sensei , _gomen _atas bentakan ku yg terlalu emosional dan tidak tau sopan santune, tp tolng di buatkan hari ini juga ya Kakashi sensei."Ujar Shikamaru panjang cm(?)* panjang lebar *

"Iya iya."Ujar Kakashi

**SKIP TIME **

**Kringg….Kringg…Kikch ***maksudnya bel sekolah untuk pulang , tp bunyi terakhir itu rusak ya , bel nya udah tua *

"Yaay…..Yay…..Bubaran sekolah."Teriak Ino sambil merentangkan tangan nya besar besar , BRAKK…

"Wah… , Shika ,maafkan aku ."Ujar Ino dengan mata yg sdh melihat keadaan sahabatnya yg sdh kejang kejang(?)

Ino tak menyadari ketika ia merentangkan tangan nya , di sebelah Ino terdapat sesosok makhluk halus *digebok Shikamaru* (maksudnya sesosok orang yg sedang menguap) dialah anak yg hari ini tidak bernasib baik, dan… terkenalah tonjokan maut Ino , Shikamaru langsung terjatuh pingsan

"INO!"Geram Shikamaru kesakitan

Shikamaru segera dibawa ke UKS …

Bagaimana kelanjutannya

Tunggu di chapter depan ya

**Sorry ya minna-san jika ficnya jlk , soalnya aku masih newbie , ini aja masih fic pertama , tolong dukungannya ya lewat Review peles**


End file.
